Giving In
by Wildcat Abby
Summary: It's time to admit feelings
1. Chapter 1

I hope you'll give me some leeway because I know the calendar thingy is a stretch!

I appreciate all the likes/favorites/feedback to my stories. It keeps me going. :)

Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as well.

Much Obliged,

Abby

Giving In

Chapter 1

Team are having breakfast when they heard the coms alerting them of a call from Director Campbell.

Adam pressed the button and Patricia appeared on the screen. "Adam, sorry to interrupt your breakfast. I have something to run by you. It's has an approval from the higher ups but as I have told them, this will be at your discretion."

He tensed and crossed his arms. He gave a slight nod, waiting for Patricia to continue.

"We are participating in the "Men & Women in Uniform" calendar series this year. Among the list of all officers, higher ups created a list within their own sectors and in ours, you're one of the lucky ones."

"Um, what?" Adam bellowed.

McG grinned, stood up and clapped Adam's back. "Congrats brother, who knew that when you grow up, you'll become a pin–up model for the Army."

Amir was signaling McG to shut it because Adam is not looking happy at the moment.

Preach voiced out his concern, "Ma'am, how about the security of this project?"

"I aired the very same concern Preach. Those chosen may opt to just use a nickname, can be real or not. So for example it will be "Mr. February – Top, Army" they say that's all that will be printed. No sensitive information." explains Patricia.

"Uh, I – ah," Top is still flabbergasted.

"The reason I thought this merits your attention Adam, is the fact that 100% of these proceeds from the calendar sales will spread out to go to support several veterans groups even including the K-9 projects. I'm aware that all of you do your own part in supporting these causes. A representative from the company handling this photoshoot, will be arriving at the airbase at 1600 today to explain more details and secure your approval. Let me know what you decide Adam." Patricia ended the com.

Jaz jumped in. "If that's what the calendar will just say, can't they just get models and say they're from the Army or Navy or whatever. Why risk identities of real officers?"

"Why risk the models? If something terrible happens like God forbid they be kidnapped or held at gunpoint, they can't defend themselves like we do." Adam rebutted.

His response made Jaz pause and see it from a different perspective. One look at the brooding Adam and Jaz knows that he's seriously considering doing this. They've used the magic words "for veteran groups" when they made their pitch.

-OOO-

He gave out chores to the team and all were doing their jobs silently in their different corners of the Quonset hut which Adam was thankful for. He needed the peace and quiet to think.

They heard a car approach and its doors opening then closing. They heard a woman's voice say thank you and bye. They all looked towards the door. They first saw a sexy black stiletto followed by another one. Long toned legs came into view then a tight emerald bondage type dress that hugged the owner's curves. Bouncy brunette waves cascades on her shoulders. Her face gorgeous, minimal to no makeup at all. Natural red lips that she's biting at the moment. She's looked at her phone then stood there awkwardly.

Nobody was moving. Jaws dropped. All eyes on her, yes even Jaz's.

Preach was the first one to come out of the trance. "Sorry about that ma'am. Name's Ezekiel Carter. You can call me Preach." He offered his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Janice Springfield from Next Level Events. Nice to meet you Preach."

Amir and McG hurriedly stood up and were bickering on the background like 10 year olds. Amir cleared his throat and went ahead of McG. "Amir Al-Raisani, welcome to Incirlik Air Base Ms. Springfield." She also shook his hand and said a friendly hello.

McG gave one of his drop dead smiles and closed in. "Howdy ma'am. The name's Joseph or you can call me McG."

Janice blushed a bit seeing the handsome medic up close and let out a giggle. She tries not to appear unaffected so she looks away and that's when she sees Jaz sitting by the couch. Happy to see another female, she hurriedly approached Jaz introducing herself with wide smile. "Hi, I'm Janice."

Jaz's brows rise a little bit. _Bubbly much?_ Jaz looked at the extended hand before her for a minute then decided to take it. _Damn, her hands are soft_. "Jasmine Khan, Sniper" she said the last word with a bite. She doesn't know why she said it. The others didn't say what they do. _Maybe it's to explain to her why my hands are not as soft as hers._

Janice's mouth formed an O, looks genuinely surprised, smiling at Jaz. "I wasn't expecting that."

"She's my secret weapon." says Adam coming in closer from behind her.

Janice turns around and locks gaze with Adam. He introduced himself and shook her hands.

"Wow, the photo they sent me didn't do you justice Sir Dalton." she says seemingly entranced.

"Not a sir. Just call me Adam." He said with a chuckle, his cheeks reddening a bit.

Their hands are still connected, eyes still locked with each other. The team was now looking at them, back and forth, like they're watching a tennis match.

Jaz was irked that Adam still looking at Janice, still holding hands. She wanted to jump in, wave her hands between them and say "Hello, your secret weapon here" _something_ … _anything_ to break their connection. She didn't want them to know that she's jealous so she just cleared her throat loudly.

It worked because both of them suddenly looked at her and Adam dropped Janice's hand. McG decided to save Jaz from a potentially awkward situation "Woah, let's have the throat of yours checked out Jaz. We wouldn't want our secret weapon to get sick."

Adam gaze follows Jaz as she's being pulled away by McG. He turned his attention to Janice. "So, when can we talk about it?"

"Can we meet tomorrow around 2pm? I would have change first before going here but my luggage got left behind in the layover flight. I have to do some shopping tonight before the mall closes or else tomorrow you'll see me in my birthday suit." Janice shyly smiles at Dalton.

Of course Jaz and McG were still at an earshot and overheard the last past of the conversation. Jaz can't believe what she just heard.

 _Tomorrow you'll see me in my birthday suit?! That woman just met him and already jumping on him. What. The. Fuck._

McG held on to Jaz's wrist _._ "Easy there tiger. Retract your claws Jaz. We don't know what they're talking about. Plus, it's Adam. We both know he won't make a move."

Reluctantly Jaz agreed to let them be but she needed to vent so she decided she will do some boxing instead with McG as her sparring partner.

Adam put his hand at the back of his neck like his trying to rub away some tension. He also was confused by the statement. "Uhm?"

Janice's beautiful face turned a little pinker. "Oh, sorry. Today is my birthday. Hence the outfit. My only outfit at the moment." She gestured her hand to move from her chest to her knees. Adam's eyes followed her movement.

"My friends threw me a birthday slash congratulations party and didn't stop until I got to the airport. I almost missed my flight. This is my first travel outside the US and my first spearheading a project so I'm very excited to be with you. I mean …to work with you."

Adam smiled. "Well then Happy birthday Janice. Nothing pressing at the moment, we can all go out for dinner."

Surprised by the gesture but Janice shakes her head, "No Adam, thank you but there's no need …"

Adam's mind is made up. He introduced her to Patton and told her to make herself comfortable while the team change into more casual clothing.

Adam gathered the team and told them that they're all going out for dinner because it's Janice's birthday. He also explained the outfit and luggage situation. He told Jaz to accompany Janice on her shopping trip later. Not really expecting any unfavorable response or reactions to his announcement, Adam immediately turned around to the direction his room. Had he look back like what McG is doing now, he will see for himself that Jaz is stewing.

McG knocked at Adam's door. "Hey Top, got a minute?"

Already dressed in dark jeans, Adam picks out his favorite blue Levi's shirt. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you know what you're doing?" McG asks.

"What, this shirt doesn't go with these pants?"

"No man, not talking about your outfit. I'm talking about Janice. You _maybe_ interested in her?" he asks testing the waters.

"She's a very beautiful woman. There's a spark. I admit I wasn't expecting that." he says honestly and then beams at McG. "C'mon let's go. Let's not keep her waiting." tapping his back walking out the door.

McG sighs deeply. _Oh boy. Dinner is gonna be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

We are privy to Jaz's inner thoughts as we go along the chapters.

Thanks for your comments/likes/follows.

Much Obliged,

Abby

Chapter 2

You guessed it, the ninja is pissed off.

 _Did he just tell me to be some sort of bodyguard to that woman?!_

 _Ok given, he didn't phrase it that way but that's how it came across. Ugh!_

She was stomping in her room. Paced back and forth. _I mean, he didn't even ask. He told me like it's an order. Maybe I wasn't free. Did he think that? Nnnoooo._

With her feathers ruffled and her competitiveness at a maximum level, she had to do something. She looked at her closet and looked at it with despair. She knew her wardrobe was limited and it never bothered her before. She tossed the clothes around. Then she remembered the leather jacket vest she wore when she played honeypot for a mission.

 _Yes! That could work_. _I remember his expression when he first saw me in it._ She found it in a storage bag above her closet put it on paired with her sexiest jeans and pulled down her bun. She brushed her long locks, applied her cherry chapstick and pouted her lips at the mirror. She psyched herself up. _There._ _Get your man Jaz._

She passed by Adam's door to hear him saying _"She's a very beautiful woman. There's a spark. I admit I wasn't expecting that."_

 _Sucker-punched!_

She pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle the urge to sob. She leaned on the wall for support.

She immediately felt weak, like a deflated balloon. She doesn't want to go out now. She'll beg off and say that she has cramps. She just wanted to crawl up in bed and cry her eyes out.

Unfortunately Adam comes out at the very moment and their eyes clashed. She pulled herself up and willed her body not to crumble in front of him. She didn't want to blink because tears would surely fall.

He noticed her outfit but remained tight-lipped about it. His eyes guarded. "You ready?"

 _No, I don't want to go out._

Not trusting herself to speak she was able to mumble "Uh huh" and gave him a slightest nod. Her lips pressed hard together trying not to say what's really on her mind.

"Let's go."

 _Wait! I need to get my bearings. Quick think Jaz!_

"I-uh, just forgot my phone. Be there in a sec."

 _I need to let out this sudden pain in my heart. Otherwise, I might go boom._

So she did just that until it's time to ride the car. She sat upfront with Preach driving. Janice and Adam in the middle while Amir and McG sat out back.

The ride to the restaurant was like attending a briefing and getting the 411 on Janice Springfield. Jaz wished she thought of bringing her earphones so she can tune out their conversations. She was learning about Janice more by the minute.

Janice turned 23 today, she's a single child. Both parents are retired doctors. Her family is well off but knows about hardwork. Early on, she helped her at the free clinic for kids that her parents set up. Sometimes, she's goes to hospitals, reading to kids while they're waiting for their chemo treatments. She visits the elderly on her spare time. She and her college friends set up a soup kitchen for the homeless. Every season, she auction out pre-loved clothing, accessories, shoes and donate proceeds to a different gofundme's. So now she's spreading her wings and adding the Veterans Group to her roster.

Pretty sure Janice can be added in the list for sainthood. _Yup like the next Mother Theresa!_

Jaz is trying so hard to hate her but finds it more and more difficult because she's a genuinely sincere wonderful person.

Jaz made a quick glanced at rear view mirror. _It's not Janice's fault that she's charismatic, energetic, helpful, kind, witty, smart, and beautiful on top of that. She's definitely more worthy of Adam or any man than me._

-OOO-

Dinner was at a little Italian restaurant near the base. It was mostly a continuation of Q&As between the guys and her. Jaz throws in a little laugh and few responses in between so hopefully they wouldn't notice her mood. Janice and Amir connected on their love for food and cooking.

Jaz can't help but let her eye roll out. _She can cook too! OMFG! She's a freaking unicorn!_

Desserts were served and Jaz decided that cake is the answer. She took a big slice of tiramisu and moaned, savoring the taste, closing her eyes in bliss. That bliss was only temporary. She heard Janice giggling. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Adam brushed a piece of crumble in her chin.

Jaz's shoulders slumped, her appetite gone. _And just like that tiramisu is forever ruined._

Adam noticed that the time had passed and the malls may have already closed for the night. Janice said she'll just purchase something from the hotel concierge for her clothes tonight.

When the waiter presented the bill, both Adam and Janice reached for it at the same time. There's like "I'm paying – no you're not" discussion like their on a date. _Cute…not!_

So Adam paid the bill. Preach and Amir announced they're returning back to base. Adam turns to Jaz "How about you?"

 _So, you remember that I existed?_ "I'll just walk around for a bit then head back." Jaz replies. She briefly looks at Adam then avoided his gaze completely.

Adam's brows scrunched a bit and was about to give her the "it's not safe to go alone at night" speech when McG stepped in "Don't worry Top, I'll go with Jaz."

So that left Adam to see Janice back to her hotel safely however Janice had a different idea. "The night is still young, why don't we have drinks at hotel. I heard they have a club there" she smiled at Adam then turned to McG and Jaz "you guys can come too."

 _Whoopee, more torture._

Before McG can decline, a strangely high pitched _"_ Sure" came out of Jaz's mouth.

-OOO—

With a rum and coke in her hand, her third for the night, she watched as Janice led Adam to the dancefloor. McG sipped from his Corona and followed her stare. "I didn't know you're a glutton for punishment Jaz."

"That's me, Jaz Khan, glutton for punishment at your service." She made a salute gesture to McG and chugged the rum and coke.

"Hey, take it easy. I don't want to be dragging you out of here." McG trying to get the glass.

She shoved McG's hands. "I'm totally cool. I can handle it." She signaled for the waitress and ordered another one. She went back to people watching. People - meaning Janice and Adam.

The DJ greeted the small crowd saying he will make them all sing and dance. He put in Men Without Hat's Safety Dance and true enough, people were getting up from their seats.

"What in the world is he doing?" McG gasps, laughing.

"Apparently his version of dancing." Jaz replies but her tone was sad. _It should've been with me._

Adam was laughing doing like a robotic dance with his limbs that now turned into vogue-ing. Janice was laughing along trying to mimic Adam's movement.

 _I've never seen Adam so animated, so alive, so carefree. He's truly enjoying himself out there with her. Not me. Her. I mean why won't he. Look at her. Look at me. I don't think I even deserve to be in consideration._

Jaz's insecurities were bubbling up. She chugged her drink again and ordered another one. Two ladies approached McG and asked him to dance. He declined but the ladies were insistent. "Go, I'll be right here. Have fun McG. You don't need to babysit me. Truly, I'm fine."

"Ok if you're sure Jaz. I'll be back after this dance. Sip your drink please." She gave him a lame smile.

An obnoxious guy took the opportunity to approach Jaz. "Rum & Coke, my kind of girl. I can get you more."

"First, I'm not your kind of anything. Second, I can buy my own drinks. So, no thank you. Now, move away."

"Oooh sassy, I like the challenge." Feeling bolder, he put his hands on Jaz's thigh. Jaz slapped his hand hard and pressed on his thumb hard almost breaking it. "When a woman says no, it's a no." The guy moved away but not before calling her a nasty name.

With the douchebag gone, she finished her drink. The DJ played Billy Joel's "It's Just A Fantasy" and the crowd got even more louder replying with every "Oooh wooh" flinging their arms in the air. Machines let out smoke making the air hazy.

 _Yeah maybe this is just a fantasy, maybe it's not the real thing…yeah dream on Jaz!_ She called the waitress and ordered another "2 Rum and Coke please. Hold the coke this time." The waitress came back with two glasses. She quickly chugged them both and got some bills out of her purse and put it in the tray and thanked her.

DJ returned to the mic and said he's slowing things down and played Usher's Nice and Slow.

 _Nope. Na-uh. I'm not gonna look at the dancefloor to see how they're doing, how close their bodies are touching. Nope. I don't think my heart can take it. Time to bounce._ She stood up and felt woozy. _I'm not drunk. I just stood up fast._ She walked several steps and concluded yes, she's tipsy.

Jaz left the club and found the reception to get herself a room for the night. She had her debit card with her for emergencies. _This qualifies for as an emergency plus I can do my crying without any interruptions_. Once she was done checking in, the receptionist gave her the keycard and her debit card. She walked slowly to the elevator and upon alighting, some dizziness resurfaced so she placed her hands by the wall for support walking sideways. She found her room and about to insert the card into the slot when arms grabbed her waist from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews/likes/follows/RT gives me (and other fellow writers) the inspiration, enthusiasm, and the energy to write more stories. I appreciate it all.

Thanks for letting me share with you my love for The Brave.

Much Obliged,

Abby

Chapter 3

Instincts kicked in. She shoved back her elbow up hard connecting on her assailant's forehead and another quick jab at the throat. Her foot kicked connected to a shin. She's free. Turning around, her eyes grew wide in recognition. She was surprised to see Adam slumped on the ground. She looked around the empty hallway.

 _Adam?! .Fuck._ She put her hand to her temples and massaged it. _What's happening?_

She shook her head to clear it. She rubbed her eyes. _Yup, still Adam! Fuck!_

She quickly inserted her keycard to open door. Running on adrenalin, she was able to drag Adam inside and placed him on the bed without difficulty. With her own drunkenness seemingly momentarily forgotten, she worked fast and efficient. She went to the bathroom and wet a towel. There was a small cut in his brow, she wiped the blood and saw a small bump was starting to form. She opened the mini fridge and got the cold beer in can and held it against the bruise.

He's still out. _Damnit!_

She felt queasy. She decided it's time to face music and call McG so he can check him. Thankfully amidst all the noise in the club he answered on the first ring.

"Joseph, I need you…"

McG suddenly tensed up at Jaz's worried voice "Where are you?" She gave the room number and he'll come up in a few minutes.

When the door opened, McG was surprised to see their CO lying in bed unconscious. He immediately went to medic mode. Jaz explained what happened.

McG checked for Adam's pulse and noted the steady rhythm. Always prepared with a small first aid kit on his person, he got a penlight and checked on Adam's iris. He saw the cut and bruise forming in his throat and told her to get more ice from the hallway. When she returned with the ice, she saw he put a butterfly closure on the cut. He got the small towel with ice on Adam's throat. "Keep it iced to keep the swelling down. He'll be fine Jaz. You got him good. He got the wind knocked out of him."

"I'm glad he's okay. I mean, I don't even know how he knows that I got a room for tonight. My head was spinning…"

McG got her hand and held it. Her pulse was still beating fast. "You okay?" She nodded doing several deep breaths to calm down.

"You'll need some aspirin. Take this and keep yourself hydrated. Tomorrow you'll feel like hell but that's what you get for chugging your drinks. How many? " he waited.

Jaz raised her hand showing 5 fingers. McG raised his brow. She raised the other hand as well adding two more fingers. "Last two were rum without the coke" she confessed. McG made a tsk-tsk and shook his head.

"So where's Janice?" she asked.

"I saw her getting in one of the elevators so probably she's in her room. I thought Adam was with her. I was about to call you when you called me."

 _So that's how he was able to answer my call immediately._

"Anyways, I'm going back to base. Are you okay with Top here? Do you want me to take him with me?" asked McG.

"Yes, It's fine. Plus the room is already paid, so might as well enjoy the amenities. You can leave him here. I mean, we need to talk anyway – to uh, apologize…"

"I have a confession. I thought you'd act like…that you'll be like go wildcat on Janice but you seem a little bit, uhm, I don't know… subdued? Don't kill me… " McG put up his hands in surrender.

Jaz gave him a playful jab and a small laugh. "Since were doing confessions, I thought that too. I guess it's different when you're presented with the situation rather than it being hypothetical. I also hoped that it will be you who catches her fancy. I'd like to hate her, believe me I do, but setting aside my feelings, she's awesome person."

"Hey, I cannot have all the girls…" he said jokingly. "But seriously Jaz, there's something there. Top may not admit it but because he doesn't want to jeopardize both your careers but it's there. We all notice it. I hope you see it too. Hang in there." He enveloped her in a hug.

"See back at the hut tomorrow. G'night." He waved then he closed the door quietly.

Sitting carefully by the bed, she stares at Adam and spoke lowly "What were you thinking grabbing me from behind? I would say I'm sorry but you deserved it for scaring me. You probably deserve more than that for breaking my heart but you don't know that. Right, Adam? You don't know that for every smile you give her, a little of mine dies. But I get it. You don't see me as a woman first, maybe not even in a second glance."

With him being unconscious, it gave her the chance to do something she thinks will never happen again. She lightly caressed his face slowly traced the shape of his eyes, his nose, finally his lips. They're soft. Just like his beard. She never expected it to be soft. She stopped, her hand in mid-air because she thought Adam stirred but then nothing.

 _Whew._ She went to the bathroom and splashed her face. She stared at the mirror having an internal dialogue.

 _Before seeing him with Janice tonight, I can say without a doubt that Adam does care for me. We flirt a bit, we banter, I feel his gaze upon me all the time. Little things he does for me. Now in a matter of hours Janice erased whatever we had. I know it is not Janice fault._

Her conscience spoke to her. _You're not a quitter Jaz. Find out how he really feels. Make him admit that he wants you more than just a teammate. Fight for him._

She started pacing back and forth. _Make him admit it, make him admit it, make him admit it._ Adam is stubborn. He'll only do something if he wants to do it. She chanted _how, how, how?_ She racked her brains for ideas.

That conscientious voice just turned a little devilish when it said _tie him up._

 _Uhm, what?! I'm not gonna tie him up!_

Taking a big deep breath, opened the bottled water beside the sink and drank. She tried to calm herself down _and spoke aloud "_ Jesus Jaz, is this turning into a Criminal Minds episode…"

The voice insisted _As soon as Adam wakes up, he'll leave this room and you'll never talk about it again. He will just evade you and this topic for a long, long time. Meanwhile, Janice swoops in with her perfect everything and she gets your happily ever after. Remember there's no officer-subordinate situation between them. They can love freely and openly. Do you want that? The only thing that can stop that from happening is that if you can have Adam realize his feelings for you. Make him admit it. Tie him up so you can have the conversation. You're not gonna hurt him. If there's a chance, you'll know you'll fight for him. If he said there's no chance, no chance at all, then you have your answer. Apologize profusely, hopes he accepts it and move on. Like literally move on, in another team, in another country move on._

She splashes her face againand spoke aloud "You're not going to do what you just thought of Jaz. You don't know what you're doing. You're just drunk."

That devilish voiceanswered again. _What you're doing, you're letting yourself feel. All those emotions you're holding back, release it. You want love. You're letting yourself love and be loved. You're giving in Jaz. You're giving in._

And that's the reason why a few minutes later Adam woke up tied in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I didn't mean to post this so late. I had the flu and I'm now recovering.

I apologize for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Adam's slowly coming into consciousness with a throbbing headache. He wanted to massage the side of his temples to ease the pain. He can't move his arms. He tried again, still nothing. His eyes flew open with the realization that he is tied to the bed.

 _What the…_ He blew a breath, didn't panic and made a sweep of the room. He appeared to be alone. Disoriented, he tried to remember. His last thought was _Jaz._ He was going to talk to her about her drinking and swaying across the room. He was about to teach and remind her about the perils and consequences of drinkingand it is apparent that it was not needed because shekaratechopped her way out of his hold even drunk. _Did the guy that she pissed off follow us to the room?_ His pulse began to beatquicker. _Is she safe? Where is she?_

As if he wished her to appear, she came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were puffy from crying. _What the fuck! When I get my hands on him…_

He spoke in a low voice in case someone's listening in. He didn't have full control of the situation yet so better be safe. "Jaz, are you alright?" She nodded.

"What's going on? Are we hostages? Is there a bomb under the bed that's why you haven't untied me yet? Is it that guy from the bar? Where's McG? Does he know what's happening?" He drilled her with questions.

When Jaz opened the utility closet at the end of the hallway, she found a rope bundled in the corner. _See?! The universe is giving you what you need._

Now all she felt is guilt. She didn't think this through. Of course Adam's first instinct was that they're in danger. Her heart beat faster. She finally found her voice. "I'm sorry, is it a bit tight? I didn't want to hurt you."

His facial expression was that of shock when her words sunk in, immediately followed by anger. He growled with such ferocity that made her flinch. He yanked at the ropes and redness is started to show, chafing his wrist. The bed rattled on the wall.

"Of all the motherfucking stunts to pull…Are you on drugs?"

"What? No! I just uh, I- I just wanted to talk…about us." she stammered.

"No. Release me Jaz. Now!" He thought of breaking the headboard but Jaz is good with knots plus the fact that he doesn't want to put their reputations in jeopardy. Broken headboards will raise eyebrows from the hotel employees and might paint a different scenario. One that could lead one of them in jail and that is the last thing he wanted.

"No." She jumped on the bed straddling Adam. She sat on his chest. Adam bucked wildly, Jaz slipped down to his waist. He let out a hiss because his body is starting to react to Jaz's closeness and movement.

"Jaz…" his voice full of frustration.

"I'm not getting off you until I find answers to my questions."

She saw it with her eyes but wanted to hear the confirmation too. "You like her."

Silence followed.

His eyes bore into her. _This is about Janice?_ He thought.

"Adam?"

"Was there a question?" he bit back at her.

She hung her head low, feeling vulnerable. "Do you like me?"

"What I like is to be released. Stop this before anyone gets hurt."

Jaz wanted to scream. _That's too late._ Today she felt she was invisible and that hurt a lot. She saw Adam happy with another woman. A future that might not include her. _I might as well take it in one blow._

Still straddling his waist, she leaned in closer, took his jaw in her hands and made him to look at her. "No Adam, that's not an answer."

"It's the one you're gonna get."

"You're not immune to me, I can feel your body responding..."

"It's a bodily function I can't control. Not when you're constantly grinding your hips." He spitted out the words.

She took a deep breath. _You're a strong woman Jaz, showing vulnerability is a show of strength. This is it. Tell him…_

"I love you Adam. I have for a long time. I want to have babies with you. I'm willing to risk it all if there's any chance of you loving me back. I will fight for us. I need to know right now. Is there a possibility of us?" She stared into his eyes, silently pleading, tears threatening to spill from her beautiful eyes.

"It's time to stop Jaz. Let me go." His words were said calmly and with such finality.

She took a pained breath. _Well, that's it. You have your answer. Let him go._

Her shoulders slumped even further. Sniffling and with a quiver in her voice she managed to whisper "Alright. Just st- stay still. I'm sorry."

With trembling fingers, she started to undo the knot. She felt tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. She can't stop it so she focused her now blurry vision on the knot and not on Adam. As soon as Jaz pulled the last knot, Adam jackknifed and pounced on her. Too stunned to react, she found herself flipped over and flat on her back, Adam captured both her wrists and held it one hand above her head.

"Don't move. Unlike you, I'm not tying you up but you're gonna listen to what I have to say, whether you like it or not." His nostrils flared.

She nervously swallowed. She stayed still as she cannot escape from Adam's grip.

"Though I only met her today, I must admit, I do like Janice. She's beautiful, smart, kind, and generous with her time…"

 _No! No! No! I can't take this. I didn't think he'd this be cruel._ She closed her eyes and fresh tears escaped from them. She flings her arms, tried to escape his grip.

With his free hand, he wiped a tear with his thumb. "I don't like seeing you cry Jaz…"

She twisted her body doing her best to dislodge Adam. With a sob, she pleaded. "Then enough. Please Adam. Let me go. I get it ok. No need to enumerate all her qualities. I'll have my transfer papers at your des-"

Time stopped as suddenly he's brought his mouth down to hers and started kissing her. Their first kiss! It was like dropping a burning match into a keg of gunpowder. Her body responded to his kisses. Her body is tingling everywhere. He dominated her mouth and she gave into the feeling. She felt Adam loosen her grip but not completely letting her go.

He came back up to her lips and eases a bit, giving them the opportunity to catch their breaths. He tipped her chin. "Look at me Jaz. I'm in love with you Jaz. I have been for a long time."

Her mind was reeling. She can't believe it and needed to hear the words again. "Say that again please."

"I love you too Jazmine Marie Khan."

"Please don't play with me Adam."

"I, Adam Timothy Dalton, am in love with you, Jasmine Marie Khan. I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you Jaz. If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain what happened earlier. Okay?"

"Okay."

"There was a little spark when I met her. For a moment, as we get to know her better, I contemplated on dating or having a relationship with her. It would be easy because she's not Army. The pros and the cons. I found myself always comparing her to you and I ask myself why that is? You're already there deep in my heart Jaz. You have cemented yourself there."

Jaz cried again. _I've never cried so much in my life._

Adam paused. "Jaz?"

"These are happy tears Adam." she assured him.

"As I was saying, There was something missing. She's not you Jaz. I love my gorgeous, sexy-without-even-trying, loyal, badass ninja, brave sometimes stubborn sniper. I even love your runny eggs. So to directly answer your question earlier, I like her as a person but no, not romantically. It took meeting the "perfect Janice" to solidify what I'm feeling for you." He wiped and kissed her tears away.

"I thought you and her will be like one of those love-at- first-sight romances. You've forgotten about me."

"That's maybe true for about 10-15 minutes all-in. I'll find ways to make it up to you." he captured her lips once again.

"Wait, how did you know that I had a room here?"

"I had my eyes on you most of the time at the club."

"That's not true. Youwere barely looking at me." playfully jabbed his chest.

" _You_ were barely looking at _me_. Let's see, you had a total of 5 rum & cokes and 2 without the coke. There was a douche who got grabby and you got crabby. You mumbled along in It's Just a Fantasy, you tipped the waitress generously, you left during Nice and Slow…

She jabs him in the chest again "Stop that. That's freakishly like…"

Adam chimed in "like in an episode of Criminal Minds" completing the sentence.

"Jinx!"

"We finish each other's … sandwiches."

"Jinx again!"

"Damn McG for putting Frozen on the loop." Adam chuckled. He rose using his elbows but still caging her in his arms.

Jaz stared into his gaze and without his barriers, she saw the love emanating from Adam's eyes. She's filled with joy that her heart can burst into a million happy pieces. _I want to be in this happy bubble forever._

"Adam?"

"Hmm?" He buried his nose to the side of her neck, breathing her in.

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"You mean me on top of you? Sure… But knowing you, you'll demand to be on top sometimes…" he said cheekily.

She laughed and traced his bearded jaw. "No silly. Happy."

"Like any couple, we'll have ups and downs…"

Her smile dwindled a bit and Adam tilted her chin up.

"How about this. I promise to do everything that I can to make sure that you have something to be happy about in each day moving forward." He started kissing her slowly going down on her body. "In fact, I seem to recall you mentioning something about having babies. Wanna start now?"

She giggled. "Woah there cowboy, I wanna enjoy you first."

In giving in, Jaz got her man.

-OOO-

Thank you fellow Bravers, for all the support for my stories. These characters are fun to write and so incredibly missed.

Much Obliged,

Abby

P.S. In case you wanted to know about Adam's "calendar", I may post something on my twitter page soon. :)


End file.
